Only for the elite
by w.alex
Summary: O que pode acontecer numa escola so para a elite inglesa?


Acordou e colocou a bermuda, a camisa, o casaco e as meias que iam até metade da sua perna antes do joelho, num movimento quase que robótico. Penteou o cabelo loiro e desceu, calçou os sapatos e pegou a maleta, saindo de casa sem comer o café da manhã. A três dias havia se mudado para Londres e a três dias vinha ajudando sua mãe a arrumar a casa. Conseguira uma bolsa, deus sabe-se lá como, numa escola de primeiro nível, que só era freqüentada por ricos. Nunca tivera muitos amigos na sua antiga cidade e agora, numa nova escola, ainda por cima de ricos, o que ele poderiam fazer. O pior não era sua incapacidade de fazer amigos era sua aparência. Meninos de quatorze anos já deveriam ter ombros largos e um pouco de músculos. Ele não era magro, tinha a pele clara, e parecia delicado demais para um menino. Por isso era muitas vezes era confundido com uma menina, não adiantava nada o fato de sua mãe lhe vestir com vestidos. Provavelmente seria o saco de pancadas dos outros.

A escola tinha uma entrada espetacular, os alunos todos bem arrumados e alinhados. Esbarrou em alguém, murmurou um desculpe baixo e voltou a caminhar, mas foi segurado por uma mão forte. O garoto que o segurava deveria ter a sua idade, era alguns centímetros mais alto, cabelos castanhos e rebeldes saiam da sua cabeça, era de todo muito bonito. Mas era intimidante.

- Deveria tratar os outros com mais respeito.

- Desculpe. – falou baixo.

Ele e seu grupinho de amigos riram e foram formando uma roda entorno dos dois.

- Você deve ser o aluno bolsista. – Pegou algo do seu bolso de trás, um canivete.- Uma dica, não se meta no nosso caminho.

Saíram de perto deixando Will pensando que seria melhor ter ido pra uma escola publica.

- Não se importe com o Blake. Ele é sempre assim.- virou-se e viu uma menina de cabelos negros que parecia simpática. – Me chamo Rose e você?

- Will.

- Acho melhor você realmente ficar longe dele, ele gosta de pegar no pé dos bolsistas.

- Obrigado pelo aviso. – falou um tanto mal-humorado.

Rose lhe fez companhia pelo resto do dia, mas quando dizeram que podia sair para um pequeno intervalo ela foi chamada por um professor deixando-o sozinho no pátio.

- Olha quem nos encontramos novamente. – não precisou virar o rosto para ver quem eram, Blake e sua turma já vim formando uma volta em torno de si.

- Pelo que vi já arrumou uma amiga. Mas sabe a família dela não gostaria de saber que ela anda saindo com um pé rapado como você.

- Eu tenho que ir. –falou se levantando.

- Você não vai a lugar nenhum. – Blake falou entre os dentes. – Sente-se.

Com medo, por ser mais fraco e pelo outro estar "armado" fez o que ele mandou. Blake sentou-se ao seu lado e passou o braço ao redor dos de Will.

- O que você acha de eu te mostrar a escola? – não teve tempo de responder, o outro já lhe fazia levantar puxando-o pelo braço para longe do banco onde estavam. – Vocês não precisam vir gente. – falou para os outros que vinham seguindo.

Andaram pelo escola até chegaram a uma pequena casinha que ficava nos fundos da escola, onde não passava ninguém.

"Ótimo, se ele me matar vão levar um certo tempo até acharem o meu corpo." – pesou Will.

- Aqui é onde os alunos costumam vir para se "aliviarem". – de prontidão não entendeu o que o outro falava.

- Então por que me trouxe aqui?

O outro simplesmente lhe deu um sorriso malicioso, que fez seu estomago girar, e o puxou para a casinha. Só tinha uma mesa com algumas cadeiras e um pouco de feno em seu interior. Sem entender Will virou para sair dali, mas foi puxado para o monte de feno pó Blake.

Este, já sem o casaco e os sapatos, começou a beijar a nuca de Will. Agora sim não entendia nada, mãos exigentes tiravam-lhe a camisa, Blake, beijava, mordia e lambia sua nuca marcando a pele branca, enquanto apertava seu mamilos já rígidos. Logo foi soltando gemidos involuntários que eram abafados pela boca de Blake. Estava, agora apenas com a bermuda, já Will estava quase nu, apenas com a cueca.

- Quando eu te vi, pensei que era uma garota, mas ao que parece você não é. – disse apertando a ereção saliente de Will.

- Por- por que esta fazendo isso? – fala entre gemidos.

- Tenho minhas razões Will. –falou sem nome maliciosamente enquanto mordia-lhe o lóbulo da orelha, fazendo o outro gemer.

Tirou a própria calsa e colocou seu membro duro na frente de Will que não se demorou a lamber-lhe a glande e colocar tudo na boca.

Virou Will, deixando-o de barriga para cima, lambeu dois dedos seus e introduziu um deles em Will. Quando já estava alargado penetrou-o com um segundo dedo fazendo Will cravar-lhe as unhas nas costas. Logo depois substituiu seus dedos pelo seu membro.

Chegando perto do fim, Blake pegou Will nos braços e o Colocou deitado na mesa, fodendo-o com força.

- OO Blake... – Após ouvir o outro gemer seu nome, Blake despejou seu sêmen dentro de Will, que havia gozado junto a ele.

Tirou Will de cima da mesa e colocou deitado no feno, começou a limpar-se e vestir-se, já o outro estava ofegante no chão, o corpo coberto de suor, e o cabelo se misturando ao feno, vendo que ele demoraria a voltar ao normal, vestiu-o.

- Por que você fez isso? – já fora da casinha os dois andavam lado a lado.

- Quando você disse aquele desculpe, com aquela expressão, eu praticamente tive de correr para o banheiro. Depois entre as aulas, você ria e conversava com a tal da Rose, tão intimo e tão perto dela, com aquelas expressões, eu praticamente tive de correr para o banheiro de novo. Então ela deixou você sozinho e era a minha chance e que lugar melhor para fazer isso do que esta casinha velha.- disse dando mais um sorriso malicioso que fez o estômago de Will girar.

- Hm.

Puxando-o pela cintura, Blake lambeu-lhe do queixo até o lobolo da orelha, dando-lhe calafrios.

- Agora você é meu. –disse maliciosamente no ouvido de Will.

Separam-se e Will logo encontrou Rose que perguntou aonde ele esteve e porque estava desarrumado. Ele disse que Blake o havia levado para uma volta na escola e havia dado-lhe uma surra, por isso estava tão desarrumado.

Voltando para casa, não parava de pensar no que acontecera naquele dia, quem diria que ele um pobretão poderia pegar um cara que pertencia a uma das famílias mais ricas de Londres?

Um sorriso maroto adornou-lhe os lábios, talvez estudar numa escola de ricos não fosse tão ruim assim. Entrou em casa, indo direto para a cozinha, estava morrendo de fome.


End file.
